herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shouko Hida
Shouko Hida is one of the major characters in Happy Sugar Life anime and manga series. History Shouko comes from a rich family and seemingly fulfills the role of a perfectly studious daughter for them. She works at the same cafe as Satou and spends her free time hanging out with guys in order to escape her family, because while they are wealthy, they are not the happy, orthodox family she wishes for them to be. Because she and Satou sought to find their one true love, they both became friends and spent their time with guys together. After Satou found someone to devote her heart to, Shouko supported her relationship but still pursued guys in search of her own "prince". When she ran away from Taiyou, she met Asahi as she was staring at a poster of Shio. He asked her if she knew Shio, to which she dismissed. Suddenly, Asahi collapsed in front of her and she brought him to the park, where they talked about how much Shio meant to Asahi. From then on, their nightly meetings in the park began, and Shouko would always find Asahi sleeping underneath a bench in the park. She took pity on him and gave him food to eat, and gradually learned more about Asahi through their conversations. She admired both Asahi and Satou because of their perseverance in working hard for the person they love. When Asahi prepared to leave the city to find Shio, she noticed how distraught and hopeless he felt and confessed to him. After discovering that Satou had kidnapped Shio and took photo evidence with her phone, Shouko confessed to Satou and poured her heart out to her in an attempt to convince Satou to change her ways. Unfortunately, due to Shouko's previous betrayal of Satou's trust after meeting her aunt, Satou resorts to killing Shouko and stabs her in the throat; she dies not long after, struggling weakly before going limp in Satou's arms. In preparation for the destroying of evidence that she and Shio were ever in her apartment, Satou redresses Shouko's body after having washed her clothes, leaving her sitting on a chair in a secluded room. She is discovered by Asahi, who becomes utterly devastated before confronting Satou in a fit of rage; in the manga, he does so before Satou's aunt sets the apartment building ablaze, closing her eyes and cleaning her neck as a means of apologetic sorrow, whereas in the anime, he does not do so, the fires already having surrounded her corpse. Personality Shouko is a generally easygoing and laid-back person. Having been born into a rich family, she acts like a good student, but in reality, she spends most of her time hanging out with guys. She would prefer a happy, normal family rather than a rich one. Shouko also cares a lot for people, for example, she regularly gives Asahi food as he tirelessly searches for Shio and also does her best to try to support Satou and defend her from Taiyou's claims of kidnapping. While she is the most mentally stable out of all the characters, she is also extremely naïve and unprepared to confront the true, corrupted nature of other characters. This causes Shouko to question Satou after meeting her aunt despite their friendship, and her naivety ends up betraying Satou's trust, of which she deeply regretted. Regardless, the depth of Shouko's affection for her friends is genuine, as shown through her wholehearted support for Asahi and Satou working hard for the one they love and her insistence on saving Satou from continuing to do immoral things out of her love for Satou is what ultimately costed her life. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Suicidal Category:Horror Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Spoilers Category:Wealthy Category:The Messiah Category:Selfless